


A Childish Dream

by MoomooBare



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoomooBare/pseuds/MoomooBare
Summary: After starting a rebellion against Emperor Belos Luz is sent back to the human world by Eda before she permanently gets rid of the portal. Now having to re-adjust to human life after living in the Boiling Isles for almost three years Luz cannot accept the human realm as her own anymore.So, she tries to use a bit of magic to get back home.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Slight triggering warning for mentions of mental illness and suicide. Ngl, this is mostly self indulgent fanfiction.

It had been three years since Luz went through Eda’s door into the boiling isles. She had fought so many people, witches far stronger than her, yet she’d somehow pulled through. Luz was the one to start the rebellion against Emperor Belos at the ripe age of 16. It was her and Eda who fought side by side.    
  
She was considered to be Luz Noceda the Good Witch.    
  
A child whose magic was unique, and a child who fought for what was right for all of witch-kind.    
  
Yet, here she was gazing up at her ceiling fan as it spun. Anime posters from years ago still hanging up on her bedroom walls. They were all peeling and cracking at their edges.    
  
It was funny how she didn’t even remember half the names of them anymore.    
  
Her room smelled stale as it hadn’t been used in years. Still her mother tried to dust it as much as possible while she was ‘missing’.   
  
Her mother had filed a lawsuit against the camp when Luz never returned home.    
  
“ _ It was all over the headlines, mija! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “We searched everywhere for you!” _ _  
_ _  
_ Her mother had cried while pulling Luz into a tight embrace.    
  
But Luz was never missing.    
  
She was in the boiling isles,   
  
It wasn’t time for her to come back home, not yet.    
  
Somehow she ended up back home with her rebellion still raging on in a world that was now just a part of her imagination. At Least that was what her therapist told her.   
  
_ "See, Luz, even before you went missing you always lived in a fantasy world." _ _  
_ _  
_ Luz’s jaw had tightened at that statement but she remembered nodding along as she looked down at her tennis shoes. They were brand new, nice expensive shoes. She only got them because her and her mother had tons of cash from the lawsuit.    
  
“ _ So coming up with this world of magic is just a coping mechanism for you. Sometimes when we endure trauma our brains do weird things-” _

  
“But it is real!” Luz had shouted a sudden rage taking over. “I met so many people like Eda, King, Lilith, Willow, Gus, and A-amity!”   
  
She was now tearing up with flushed cheeks. She gripped onto her jean shorts knowing already what she’d be told.   
  
“But they don’t exist”   
  
_ “They do!” _ Luz had shouted to nobody. Tears had fallen down her cheeks as she abruptly sat up in her bed.    
  
Ragged breaths were leaving her mouth as dread filled into the pit of her stomach.    
  
_ They were real, all of them. _ _  
_ _  
_ Luz ran a hair through her choppy hair letting her tears fall.    
  
Downstairs she heard her mother on the phone with someone.    
  
Most likely her therapist. Luz had made a habit of eavesdropping their phone calls to see what medicine or narcotics they’d put her on next. She had taken so many already prozac, xanax, latuda, clozapine, all of them.   
  
They all thought Luz was crazy that the unspoken ‘trauma’ she endured morphed her into this  _ monster _ that needed to be maintained with drugs.    
  
She’d spit them out, always. Once her mother had found out she made her take the pills in front of her begging her to just please accept their help. That Luz needed to pull herself together and leave the fantasy world she created.    
  
That had  _ really _ set Luz off, causing her to go into an uncharacteristic rage. She’d threaten to take all of them at once, and after that stunt she was off to suicide watch for two days.   
  
Her mother had grown scared of her, she noticed as she was now ‘unpredictable’ and indulging in ‘risky behaviors’ due to untreated ‘trauma’.   
  
Her mother had often confided in Luz’s therapists for comfort when tension ran high in their house which was always.    
  
Luz climbed off her bed and crept towards the door the wooden floorboards creaking under her weight. She winced standing still for a moment before making her way towards the door again. She pressed her ear to its cool wood hearing the muffled voice of her mother.    
  
_ “She hasn’t left her room all day, not even to use the bathroom!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m trying to help her as much as I can but she just refuses to take her medicine, throwing a tantrum if I even suggest the idea of it! I just don’t know what to do anymore! I just want my happy little girl back. The girl living with me isn’t my daughter, this isn’t Luz!” _ _  
_ _  
_ Luz’s heart sank as her face dropped from those words. She batted an eye trying to keep her tears at bay. She moved away from the door not wanting to hear anymore. Her body sank to the floor as she fought the rising feelings in her chest.    
  
She thought about Amity in that moment. They’d been together for years and she couldn’t imagine the separation anxiety the other girl was going through. Despite Amity acting cold to most people she was actually a very clingy person. She hated being away from Luz and she knew it was mostly because of her parents' neglect.    
  
Now they were a whole world away from each other.    
  
Amity wasn’t here to comfort and console her feelings nor was Luz there to care for Amity.    
  
Suddenly she felt very alone in her room.   
  
More than she usually did.    
  
Luz finally gave in to the rising storm in her chest as she broke down in tears. She let out all the frustration, anger, and agony in that one moment with no one to comfort her.    
  
She was alone in the human world, and she wanted desperately to go home. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to the end.

There was easily tension in the room as Amity moved her way towards the podium. The stuffy auditoriums stage lights were blinding. Heavy eye bags weighed on her face along with puffy cheeks. The pink in her eyes was a clear indication of a previous crying session, but just like always she’d forced her feelings aside knowing her duties as the new rebellion leader.   
  
In no ways could she ever replace the leadership of Luz. She held none of her qualities that made her likable and charismatic. Instead Amity was very standoffish mostly making sure everyone was aligned and doing what needed to be done for their cause. She only had a few friends in the sea of witches her eyes laid upon.   
  
She could easily spot their faces; Willow, Gus, and Boscha The sight of them put her at ease a little as Gus flashed her a comforting smile. Her face did not change from its stern expression but she hoped the glint in her eyes told Gus she appreciated it.   
  
Scanning more of the crowd she saw Emira and Edrick both giving her a thumbs up along with a goofy face.   
  
She hated their antics growing up, but their subtle teasing was the support she needed right now.   
  
Finally she looked at the corner of her eye to see Eda standing next to her. Her face carried the same sternness Amity’s did, and she honestly looked like a wreck. Amity knew she did too as these past few months had been hard on all of them.   
  
Eda gave her a side glance then returned it back on the crowd.   
  
Amity knew what she was probably thinking, ‘c’mon kid we don’t got all day.’   
  
She sighed lowly stepping on to the podium trying not to let the stillness of the room intimidate her.   
  
Her eyes locked onto the crowd as she suppressed all the feelings boiling up inside as she gave her speech.   
  
_“Today we are gathered for our monthly speech on our war efforts. We have done the unspeakable yet I sense our troops confidence to be lacking in battle. I want everyone in this room to know we are changing history. We were the ones to rise against Emperor Belos for all freedom in expression of magic. We taught the uneducated and educated them of the various ways we once used and harnessed our magic. We’ve done the unthinkable so hold your heads up high! Even in defeat our message will forever carry on in the Boiling Isles!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Amity saw Edrick let out a contagious cheer and soon the whole room joined in. Amity had subconsciously tensed up all muscles as she spoke, and was slightly surprised to feel all of them relax at the noise.   
  
Amity looked over at Eda smiling hoping to see Eda’s usual wink when she’d done something right.   
  
But it was not there instead she looked over at the crowd with a blank stare.   
  
Amity frowned then looked back at the crowd who quieted down at her gaze. The next part of her speech would be harder to deliver, she knew. Willow had assured her that adding this part in would be good, and address their current dilemma.   
  
“I know we are all suffering the lost of our rebellion leader Luz Noceda,”   
  
Everyone seemed to tense at her name as Amity’s voice slightly cracked. She bit back tears and carried on.   
  
“However, she would not want to see this battle lost. We fight for her as well! Is that clear?!”   
  
The room let out a booming “Yes ma’am!” as a single tear fell down Amity’s cheek.   
  
“We fight for Luz Noceda the good witch!” Amity cried as she pumped a fist in the air.   
  
Claps, battle cries, and cheers were all to be heard throughout the room. A sudden chant of Luz’s name formed throughout the room by Willow and Gus who had tears in their eyes.   
  
Amity tried to keep her composure but she could not fight back the tears sliding down her cheeks.   
  
She knew she couldn’t be on stage for too much longer as the crowd chanted Luz’s name. While the intention was good she felt like it was a bitter reminder of what she lost.   
  
Which was Luz.   
  
She didn’t want to break down crying nor did she want to run off stage, but the rising hysteria in her core nagged at her.   
  
She’d probably never see Luz again.   
  
Not probably, she wouldn’t.   
  
And even though she’d conducted a speech to motivate the crowd she found no solace in her own words. She didn’t even know what _she_ was fighting for anymore.   
  
Then it suddenly dawned on her that she’d only been fighting for Luz. All the last few years of her life went into her.   
  
She was born into privilege for most of her life; born a Blight, a prodigy child in the abomination track, the star student of hexside.   
  
She never felt the oppression most of their troops felt.   
  
This battle wasn’t even hers to fight.   
  
Then she suddenly felt a hand grab onto hers. It squeezed tightly securing her hand in place. Amity looked up at Eda who had tears in her eyes as well. She looked at Amity mouthing, “It’s alright.”   
  
Amity Nodded as more tears ran down her face.   
  
Eda interlocked their hands and raised them up in the air as she let out a battlecry that echoed throughout the auditorium.   
  
“For Luz!”   
  
The crowd cheered again as both looked on with tears running freely.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Here’s the schedule for Luz.”   
  
The school counselor said as she handed the paper over to her mother.   
  
Camilia took it for her and looked over it checking to see if each class was correct. Luz let out a slight noise of disapproval as she folded her arms together.   
  
“What am I doing wrong now?” Camilia snapped as she gazed at Luz.   
  
Luz straightened her back up,” I could’ve checked my own schedule.”   
  
“I was just checking for you.”   
  
“I don’t need you too,” Luz said as she grabbed her schedule.   
  
The counselor quickly cut in between their discourse feeling the rising tension between mother and daughter.   
  
“Well Luz I want you to know here at Creekland High we want to make sure our student’s mental health is where it should be. During lunch periods we usually hold our lunch bunch sessions where students with various problems or issues talk about their feelings.”   
  
“That sounds fun,” Luz said with a smile, “maybe I’ll go sometime.”   
  
“Well considering your various diagnoses it’s mandatory for you to attend. We will also be checking to see if you're taking your medication. We don’t want you to have a psychotic break during school. So don’t get any ideas about spitting out your meds!” The counselor said with what should’ve been a comforting giggle but only sounded patronizing to Luz.   
  
“Okay…” Luz said as she frowned.   
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll love it. Our lunch bunches have a tight knit family. I’m sure the kids will warm up to you soon enough.”   
  
Luz only nodded as she looked more at ease.   
  
“You are also part of a special program that gives you more help than the other kiddos. Which is nothing to be ashamed of, we just want to help you succeed. Your conditions don’t define who you are so you shouldn’t suffer because of them.”   
  
Camilia gave her a comforting smile and nudge,”See, mija? Everyone just wants to help you.”   
  
Luz didn’t say anything she just looked down at her ripped jeans.   
  
“You will be given an extra 15 mins on timed tests, you will be able to sit upfront no matter what, and be able to arrive to class at later times or leave if you feel like you need to mentaly. And even though you tested out to a tenth grade level of education we’re gonna put you as a junior. You’ll also be given a tutor so don’t panic if you feel the classes are too hard for you.”   
  
Luz could only nod as she anxiously bounced her foot.   
  
The counselor smiled before clapping her hands on her desk. “Well that’s all I have to say, Luz do you want to start today or tomorrow?”   
  
Luz let out a nervous giggle, “Well I’m already here and dressed up so I guess I’ll start today.”   
  
“That’s the spirit, well Mom you can leave for the day,” The counselor said raising her hand for a handshake. Camilia took it and shook hands.   
  
“Thank you so much we’re so grateful for your help,” Camila said with a smile.   
  
  
“Oh no worries ma’am, trust me Luz is going to be in good hands here.”   
  


Camila nodded as their hands let go. She gently tousled Luz’s hair before reluctantly bringing her into a hug, “I love you hun, have a good day at school.”  
  
“I love you too mom, see you.”   
  
With that Camilia left the door loudly closing behind her as Luz sat back in the wooden chair. It was really uncomfortable making her back ache.   
  
“I know those chairs hurt but don’t worry you won’t be in here for much longer. I just need to call in your tutor to introduce you two and have her show you around the school.”   
  
Luz only nodded as she saw the counselor write out an email quickly on her keyboard.   
  
While waiting Luz looked around the counselor’s office seeing various posters with kittens and motivational sayings on them. There were also family photos presumably of the counselor’s husband and kids.   
  
They all looked so happy together painfully reminding her of her own family in the boiling isles.   
  
Luz didn’t have much time to dwindle in her thoughts as three minutes later the counselor’s door swung open.   
  
She turned around expecting to see a stranger but her jaw dropped at the familiar face greeting hers.   
  
It was none other than Viney.   
  
“Luz this will be your tutor, Viney Smith.”   
_  
_ _She seriously chose Smith as her last name?_ _  
_ _  
_ Luz only let out a babble then nodded her head.   
  
“Well I’ll let you two be on your way, have a first great day Luz!”   
  
“T-thank you,” She whispered as Viney quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the counselor’s office. She let out a cry as the door shut behind them. Before Viney could say anything Luz grabbed her by the shoulder’s tears streaming down her face.   
  
“Jesus, what are you doing here?! How did you even get here! I thought I was the only one to go through the portal!”   
  
“Well you thought wrong! I snuck right in once I saw Eda throw you in. I know you’d rather see Amity right now tho-”   
  
Luz cut her off with a bone crushing hug as she let out gentle sobs.   
  
“Goddammit you should’ve seen me sooner! How did you even become a student here?!”   
  
Viney hugged back and let out a scoff,”Psh, illusionists spells. They worked like a charm here. Everyone knows me as Viney Smith, a bonafide, all American honor roll student! And look check this out!” Viney pulled away from Luz to point at her ears.   
  
They were now round like hers instead of their usual pointiness.   
  
“You sly dog!” Luz smiled.   
  
Viney gave a gentle punch to Luz’s shoulder, “Like I’m going to leave you all alone here! You still got a war to fight, dude. And we’re going to kick Emperor Belo’s ass for making it to where we had to destroy the portal, _again!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Luz smiled and nodded feeling a bit of her old self coming into play.   
  
“But geez, girlie, you look like hell.” Viney said as she began to walk.   
  
Luz quickly caught up with her,”It’s been hell ever since I got back. Everyone thinks I’m crazy and I have to take a bunch of medicine now.”   
  
“How many elixirs we talking?”   
  
“Not elixirs, _pills._ ”   
  
“I forgot human medicine is different.” Viney said.   
  
“I feel like I’m losing my head here. I just want to go back to the boiling isles.”   
  
“I feel you there, I hate being here too, but I wasn’t going to let you come back just like that. Atleast, not without any closure from your life at the isles.”   
  
“I hope everything isn’t falling apart back at home.” Luz said looking down.   
  
Viney nudged her slightly, ”Hey it’s going to be alright? I still have my magic. So there’s gotta be a way I can use it to get us out of here. Then you can go back to Amity and start making out in the restrooms again after commander meetings.”   
  
Luz blushed and playfully shoved Viney. “You know about that?!”   
  
“Dude, _everyone_ knows about it.”   
  
Luz’s embarrassment quickly vanished into sadness at the thought of Amity. She really missed her.   
  
Viney felt her sudden change in mood and snaked an arm around her shoulders.   
  
“I promise you, I’ll make sure you see eachother again. That you’ll see everyone. Then you two can win the war and get married and have ten kids.”   
  
Luz smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Viney.”   
  
“Don’t mention it but when we get back to the isles you owe me a night of drinking.”   
  
Luz laughed, “I think that’s a small price for me to pay for you risking being trapped here forever with me.”   
  
“What can I say? I’m a borderline teenage alcoholic and human beer sucks.” She said with a shrug.   
  


Luz didn’t know they’d reached their destination until Viney pointed it out,”Well we’re here.”  
  
Luz sighed as she suddenly looked glum.   
  
“Hey, we have a second and fifth period together so it’s not like we aren’t going to talk to each other again.”   
  
“I know I just really liked seeing you again.”   
  
“Girl you’re going to get to see me everyday now, plus we can always hang out after school.”   
  
“Yeah you’re right my mom is just a little strict now with who I see.”   
  
“I’m sure I’ll flatter her with my charming personality! But don’t stress yourself out too much, everything is going to work out in the end.”   
  
“Yeah, okay. Thank you, Viney.”   
  
“Don’t mention it luzinator, I’ll see you soon.”   
  
“See you then!”   
  
Viney gave a smile wave before walking off to her first period class.   
  
Luz sighed as anxiety entered her pit. She realized she hadn’t been in a American school in years.   
  
“Well here goes nothing.”   
  
Luz knocked at the door waiting to be let in.   
  
Everything was going to be okay, she hoped. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying I got viney's personality right....well everyone's personality right in general


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a nightmare and Eda and Amity talk.

It was dark with the air thin making it hard for Luz to breathe. She looked on to the dark vast with weary eyes locked in a disabling stupor. She couldn’t move as she desperately tried to wiggle her finger tips. Her breath fogged in front of her as she became suddenly aware of the space’s bitter coldness.    
  
Her legs were numb from the knees down as a sharp tingling sensation spread throughout them. The same feeling could be felt throughout her arms and hands that laid in front of her.   
  
All important mobile limbs were now useless in her current state.   
  
It felt like all life was slipping away from her as she tried to stay conscious.    
  
From beyond the endless darkness she could see two blue beams barely noticeable due to their size.    
  
Through hazy vision she could see them grow closer slowly morphing into eyes. A figure standing erect was creeping towards her.   
  
Then a dry laugh echoed throughout the dark vast immediately recognizable to her.    
  
“B-belos...Y-you..”   
  
Luz tried to sit up grunting as she did so but it was useless. Her chin only raised up a few inches before slamming back down to the ground. Her teeth clattered together as she winced.   
  
“There’s no use, _ human.  _ I’ve cast a spell leaving you immobile in this dream state,” The emperor said as his staff clacked onto the ground rhythmically with his footsteps.    
  
Luz tried desperately to say something but small, breathy whispers only left her mouth.    
  
The emperor now loomed over her, his blue eyes staring daggers into her softer brown ones.   
  
He leaned down crouching as he cupped a hand over to where his ear should’ve been.   
  
“Ah, what was that, Luz the good witch? I couldn’t hear you,” he said mocking her.    
  
Luz clinched her teeth then spat on the emperor’s mask. Her spit lazily trailed down the face of it, and in a fit of rage he’d kicked Luz in the stomach. The force sent her over onto her back as she gasped for air.    
  
Then she felt the heel of his boots collide with her stomach again giving her no time to breathe. She violently choked and sputtered against air.    
  
The boot’s heel rubbed onto her stomach in a circular motion causing Luz to cry out.    
  
The emperor flicked off the trail of spit raw anger in his movements.    
  
“I wouldn’t get cocky now, human. I could easily kill you right now even if you don’t exist in the titan’s realm anymore. But, that wouldn’t be fun now would it?”   
  
“H-huh?”   
  
“Ah yes, you did surprise me throughout the years, Luz. While your existence is a pest I can’t help but wait for your next move. And yet again I am sadly disappointed. Your troops are falling apart succumbing to their emotions. Their leader in a completely different world. It’s sad that once I was finally having fun, your war efforts were inevitably worthless.”   
  
“W-we….” Luz let out a weak pant forcing her words out, “will w-win...Even if...I’m not there.”    
  
Her words came out in a feeble whisper that was almost pathetic.    
  
Another dry, mocking laugh as he looked beyond the vast space.    
  
“I don’t think you realize I could kill them all in a second, but I’m not that type of man.”   
  
Luz gave him a glare that he chose to ignore.    
  
“I will be waiting for you, Luz the human, because I want to be the end of your beginning.”    
  
Luz felt his foot lift from her stomach removing a surprising amount of weight off her body.    
  
However he locked his eyes with hers once again as his voice echoed throughout the darkness.   
  
“My forces are limitless and I am beyond strength itself. I want you to witness my raw power as I destroy anything and everything you’ve ever loved. So take this as not a warning but a promise, Luz.”   
  
_ “I will be waiting for you.”  
  
_   
  
“Ah!”   
  
Luz suddenly woke up in a cold sweat roughly panting. She frantically looked around and was washed with relief once she realized she was in her room. Her heart was beating loudly in her ear as her hands shook. With a sigh she sunk back into her mattress looking out the window that was covered with pink blinds. Her room was dimly lit up with a pink hue from the moon’s beams.    
  
Luz could feel small beads of sweat drip down her face as she tried to steady her breathing. She blindly grabbed for her phone on the room’s nightstand and unplugged it from its charger. The phone’s screen immediately lit up momentarily blinding her.    
  
_ 3:30 AM _ _   
_ _   
_ Luz sighed, placing the phone back down on her nightstand.   
  
She wouldn’t have to wake up for school until another two hours.    
  
She wondered if Emperor Belos could really see her from here, and after a moment of thought she came to the conclusion he most likely couldn’t.    
  
They were in completely different worlds now how would he even be able to enter her dreams?    
  
Luz chalked it up to just her subconscious mind playing games on her. She had been thinking about the boiling isles a lot. There wasn’t a minute that went by that she  _ didn’t _ think about it.    
  
Though her thoughts had become increasingly more sluggish as she was doped up all the time from the endless amount of medication prescribed to her. It was becoming harder to shake off the euphoria and calmness the pills gave her.    
  
She needed to find a way to avoid taking them because a part of her knew she was starting to become addicted to them. A gnawing feeling would come over her if she didn’t take the pills or if they were given to her off schedule.    
  
Viney noticed this too and she was honestly the only thing keeping Luz level headed through all of this. Lately everything had become muddled as she was now high 24/7. A week felt like one long day that stretched out endlessly, time seemingly not existing anymore.    
  
School was a lot more stressful than she remembered it being as she had no friends other than Viney. She had endless assignments from various teachers, and her lunch bunches were a bore.    
  
She only zoned out during them as the other kids talked being too occupied with her thoughts to contribute to their conversation. 

  
She only had a few moments of brevity throughout the week where she could form a coherent thought.   
  
Luz rolled over to her side.   
  
She really needed to get out of here.   
  
She’d already been here for months.    
  
She just wanted to see Eda and everyone else again.    
  
She missed Eda’s guidance.   
  
And King’s cuteness.    
  
Amity’s kisses.    
  
Gus and Willow and their daily dinner dates together.    
  


Even Boscha’s sarcastic banter.    
  
Luz felt tears sting her eyes but she quickly brushed them away. She needed to sleep and she couldn’t spend the next two hours feeling sorry for herself through reminiscing.    
  
She let out a rough sigh before closing her eyes.    
  
She soon drifted off into a dreamless state leaving her mind’s torment for a few short hours.   


* * *

  
  
Amity’s heels clacked loudly on the marble floors. Her head was filled with various thoughts, none giving her comfort. Eda had asked if she’d like to spend dinner together with just the two of them. Amity reluctantly agreed to her request but she was still nervous to be one on one with Eda.    
  
They hadn’t talked much since Luz was sent back to the human realm. They only talked during staff and commander meetings to give reports on their current war status.    
  
The last time they had a real conversation was when Luz was sent back.    
  
Which was mostly just Amity screaming at Eda causing an embarrassing scene for all of her troops to witness.    
  
She vaguely remembered attacking Eda with her bare fists as her thinking was clouded with blind rage. Eda had managed to pin her to the ground after she landed a few hits on her. Eda’s nose ran freely with blood as she tried desperately to get Amity to calm down. The girl only fought under Eda’s weight as she screamed and sobbed uncontrollably.    
  
She soon stopped once Eda put a sleep spell over her putting her into a twenty hour slumber.    
  
Still it was embarrassing knowing probably fifty other people saw her in such a vulnerable state of raw emotion. Not only that but she had physically hurt Eda breaking her nose.    
  
They’d both been avoiding each other after that feeling there were still too many emotions surrounding them still.    
  
Did she blame Eda still?   
  
No, of course not.    
  
She did the right thing at the end of the day.    
  
Luz needed to get home to the human realm and Belos portal needed to be destroyed.    
  
Eda had killed two birds with one stone even if it had caused a rift in their relationship.    
  
Amity turned a corner down the long golden hallway. Amazingly they had somehow crafted the owl house into a huge military base with all of their magic combined. Hooty was especially happy with his new company of over hundreds of people.   
  
It was hidden away though through a illusionists spell where only their troops could access it.    
  
Eda had been especially happy with her new room that Amity, Luz, King, and Lilith had spent months preparing for her.    
  
Amity remembered being really happy that day feeling what it felt to have a real family for the first time in her life.    
  
They had thrown a huge slumber party in Eda’s room where both Luz and Amity were allowed to take their first sip of fine wine by Eda and Lilith.    
  
Luz had dramatically blown raspberries as she gave the bottle back to Eda who gave a throaty laugh.    
  
_ “That stuff tastes awful, Eda. No wonder your nuts!” _   
  
Eda had playfully shoved Luz as the two laughed.   
  
Amity repressed tears as she now stood at Eda’s door.    
  
She suddenly felt selfish for not checking up on Eda at all these past few months.   
  
_ ‘Well, I can now.’ _ She thought before knocking on Eda’s door.   
  
She heard Eda get up from presumably her bed as she groaned.    
  
She heard the door’s lock twist open before Eda opened it for Amity’s entry. Eda wore nothing more than her pajamas as her hair looked messier than usual.    
  
“Geez, kid you didn’t have to get all dressed up.”   
  
Amity nervously laughed as she pulled at the hem of her dress. “Well I thought it was going to be a meeting so I wanted to look professional.”    
  
“No, I just want to see how you’ve been these last few months.” Eda said before stepping aside.”Come on in, Kiddo. Don’t act all shy around me now.”   
  
Amity nervously rubbed her neck and walked in noting how messy the room was but chose not to say anything.    
  
“Yeah I know it’s a pigsty in here I haven’t had much time to clean up.”   
  
Amity looked over for the usual tiny demon’s greeting of a leg hug but King was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s King at?”   
  
Eda scratched the back of her head, “Eh, I asked him to stay with Willow and Gus tonight so I could talk to you.”   
  
“Am I in trouble? Did something happen?” Amity asked, slightly worried.   
  
“What? No of course not. Just take a sit kid anywhere is fine.”    
  
Amity chose to sit on the unmade bed as she folded her hands onto her lap.    
  
Eda brought over a glass of wine from her makeup stand and handed it to Amity.    
  
“Don’t tell Lilith I’m giving you this or she’ll kill me.”   
  
Amity gave out a small giggle before quickly ushering out a ‘thank you’.   
  
“So how have you been?” Eda asked, taking a seat next to her on the mattress.    
  
“Well uhm...K-kinda bad.” Amity said as she looked at the red drink.    
  
Against her will Amity already felt tears forming in her eyes.    
  
Eda sighed as she tapped at her own wine glass with her nail.    
  
“Yeah I haven’t been doing so great either. But I...I called you in because I wanted you to know that I’m sorry for what happened back when Luz went to the human realm. I panicked but I was trying to do the right thing for her because I care about Luz a lot. I mean hell you know that.” Eda said as she wiped a fresh tear from the corner of her eye.    
  
Amity felt like she’d suddenly lost her voice as she looked on at Eda.    
  
“I know you blame me for what happened, and I don’t know how I can make it up to you because I care about your well being too as much as I do about Luz’s.”   
  
Amity was left momentarily speechless. Eda had always been the crazy aunt she never had and seeing her so emotional and actually saying she cared about her sent Amity over the edge.    
  
Before long she was crying wanting to hug Eda but being too occupied holding her drink.    
  
“I don’t blame you for what happened!” Amity finally cried, “I know you had to do it. I just wish it didn’t happen. Ugh! I was just being a stupid teenager! Immature! Then I let everyone see me like that and then I started avoiding you and everybody else! It’s my own fault for being so dumb,” Amity rambled in one breath.    
  
Eda sighed before putting her wine glass down on her nightstand next to used tissues and a photo frame.   
  
She then pulled Amity into a hug, “I’ll be honest with you, you are the dumbest smart person I know but nothing that happened was your fault. I mean you got feelings kid and you’re still a dumb teenager whether you like it or not.” Eda then paused for a moment, “And I would’ve had the same reaction too if someone through my what? Three year girlfriend into a whole other realm.”    
  
Amity let out a sob.    
  
“When you love someone your emotions always run high when something happens to them, but love also has some responsibility to it too.”   
  
“That sounds phony coming from you, you’re the least responsible person I know,” Amity said with a laugh.   
  
“Hey, what can I say I’m young at heart?”   
  
Amity only let out a stifled laugh in response but kept on listening, finding a strange wisdom in Eda’s words.   
  
“But when you love someone, really, really love someone you have to make hard decisions so they can be happy. Even if it sucks for a really long time.”    
  
Amity nodded meekly as an all too familiar ache panged at her heart.    
  
“You’re going to be heartbroken for a long time. You might not recover at all, but it does get better. And really we don’t know what the future holds either. Maybe we’ll see Luz one day again once all of this craziness sorts out. Maybe we won’t.”   
  
Then Eda suddenly cupped her face gently bringing Amity up to look at her, “But promise me you’ll tell me everything for now on and not act all weird around me. I already lost one of my kiddos and I can’t lose another one.”   
  
Amity nodded as she felt Eda bring her onto her chest again holding on tight.   
  
And frankly Amity didn’t want her to let go as she freely cried.    
  
Months worth of pent up emotions were released as Eda held her. Eda had comforted her throughout that night as she felt security for the first time in a while.   
  
Amity knew what Eda said was true. She was going to hurt for a while, hell she’d probably think about Luz until the day she dies if they never see each other again. And even knowing how hard it was going to be Amity felt that if Eda was always like this for her...Maybe it would be a little easier.    
  
Even if they were in the middle of a war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am dishing out three chapters in two days I am that bitch. Also thank u all for the support in kudos!! This fic rlly blew up in a short period of time...Bonkers.


End file.
